1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a wellbore fracturing assembly including an anchor, packers, a injection port, and an unloader. In one aspect, the assembly is lowered into a wellbore on a coiled tubing string and the assembly is mechanically set and released by pulling and pushing on the coiled tubing string.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain wellbore operations, it is desirable to “straddle” an area of interest in a wellbore, such as an oil formation, by packing off the wellbore above and below the area of interest. A sealed interface is set above the area of interest and another sealed interface is set below the area of interest. Typically the area of interest undergoes a treatment, such as fracturing, to assist the recovery of hydrocarbons from the straddled formation.
A variety of straddling tools are available, the most common being a cup-type tool. These tools are effective at shallow depths but may have maximum depth limitations at around 6,000 feet due to the swabbing effect induced on the wellbore liner by the tool coming out of the hole. Another type of tool includes hydraulically actuated packers disposed above and below an area of interest. However, this hydraulically actuated tool relies on a valve to open and shut to allow a fluid back pressure to set the packers, which is susceptible to flow cutting during pumping operations.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved wellbore treatment assembly. There is a further need for an effective treatment assembly that can be utilized at deeper locations in well. There is an even further need for a treatment assembly that can be operated using coiled tubing.